


Brindis

by RdePicas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdePicas/pseuds/RdePicas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La gente no es igual. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Hasta Anderson...aunque le duela (post Reich) (NO ROMANTICO)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brindis

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todas! aqui os dejo en oneshot de esta pareja que no sabía como hacer pero al final he logrado hacer XD Serlock y Anderson!
> 
> No me ha quedado un OS romántico pero porque realmente no les veo en esa situación. Me quedó algo triste. La verdad es que pese al odio de los fans Donovan y Anderson a mi me gustan; le dan vidilla a la serie y te ries con ellos y no dejan de ser la representación de como todo el mundo a tratado a Sherlock antes de John.
> 
> He hecho un Anderson un poco a mi rollo, porque aunque el personaje de Sally está más definido, Anderson no y eso me encanta en un pj porque puedes jugar un poquito más con él, así que no creo que sea la última cosa con él que escriba xDD
> 
> A ver que os parece a vosotras. Y ya sabeis! comentad que es gratis

No todos los seres humanos de este mundo son iguales, por más que los franceses se hubiesen marcado una revolución a costa de esa premisa.  
Había dos clases; la gente guay, a la que nunca tienes que buscar demasiado para reconocer; guapos, listos y encantadores. Seguidos por todas las miradas sólo con poner un pie en una habitación. Esa mujer u hombre que te sonrie sin malicia, con su pelo impecable que no necesita peluquería.  
Que sabe que decir, como y a quien.  
Que terminó estudios complicados y no presume de ello, y que viajó y vió mundo haciendo cosas fantásticas.  
Esa persona que la gente sigue y a la que todo parece venir pequeño.

Y después estaban los demás.  
La masa prescindible.

El agente Syl Anderson lo había sabido desde niño como había sabido que él no tenía nada especial que ofrecer.  
Era simplemente ni guapo ni feo, ni alto ni bajo, ni agradable ni borde, ni nada de nada. Era el terror de todos los dibujantes de sospechosos: absolutamnte gris.  
Pero ser policía le gustaba. Era un trabajo activo, conocía gente, y le era útil a la sociedad de modo que estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.  
Y estuvo bien hasta que él entró en el escenario de un crímen por primera vez acompañando a Lestrade, con su largo abrigo negro y cara de tener la mayor resaca de la historia.

Se rió de ellos.  
Les insultó.  
Resolvió el crímen casi sin mirar nada.  
Volvió a insultarles.

Él, que era precisamente el santo patrón de todas aquellas malditas personas fascinantes se revolvía contra lo que tenía a derecha e izquierda como un animal acorralado.  
No era atento, no era encantador, no encajaba en ningún lado.  
Era solo Sherlock Holmes.

Y el mundo se dividió en tres categorias.

Anderson era consciente de a que se refería el detective cuando le llamaba imbécil y ese era su problema; que era lo bastante estúpido como para no poder llegarle ni a la suela del zapato pero tenía bastante inteligencia como para darse cuenta de ello.  
Podía entender pese a saber que nunca conseguiría ser como él.

Durante los primeros tiempos a veces intentaba descifrar cosas de un caso u otro para tratar de hacerle ver que no era así, que no era policía en vano, y siempre eran erróneas, siempre disparatadas, siempre estúpidas, siempre tan enervantes para el hombre del abrigo negro...

Una noche la alargada sombra de Holmes se convirtió en humana, tomando forma de hombre bajo, robusto y rubio.  
Un hombre al que todos seguían y querían casi al intante.  
Un médico que habia viajado y salvado vidas, y que pese a todo, prefería quedarse mirándolo desde una esquina sin abrir la boca.  
Nunca entendió del todo aquella relación hasta ver al radiante médico rubio mirando al vacio completamente roto mientras la tierra se tragaba el cuerpo flaco del detective demasiado pronto, y casi le pareció oír su voz entre el viento, recordándole cuan imbécil era.

Pero ya no volvería.  
Sherlock Homes estaba muerto desde hacía un año exacto, y por mucho que Anderson hubiese deseado aquello día tras día durante demasiado tiempo un sabor agrio le había llenado la boca el día en que vió desaparecer su ataúd en un agujero y no se iba.  
Ya no conseguía sarcárselo de la boca.

Había sido un mentiroso, un estafador. Dios sabía cuantas barbaridades había cometido con tal de crear a su archienemigo perfecto. Sally siempre se lo decía...que tal vez era mejor así.

Anderson nunca había sido un hombe grande, pero podía reconocer la grandeza.  
Por eso ahora todo sabía agrio.  
Por eso sentía como si hubiese empujado él mismo al hombre de rizos oscuros desde aquel tejado.  
Porque había una voz, queda, sorda y ronca, en la parte trasera de su cerebro que le decía que algo no iba bien, que alguien había jugado con ellos y ese alguien, definitivamente no era Holmes.  
Y por más que intentó ignorárla durante meses la voz siguió ahí, impertinente, machacona e incansable, remarcándole que era estúpido por no poder saber que era, que demonios era lo que fallaba en la equación.

Se sirvió una copa, solo en casa, sentándose un instante en el sofá para apretárse las sienes.  
El aniversario de la muerte de Holmes y él sentía como si le hubiesen cortado un brazo.

"No soy un psicopata, soy un sociópata altamente funcional"

La frase ahora le parecía hasta graciosa.  
Le había visto demasiadas veces huír de la atención como para llegar a montar algo tan grande para atraerla.  
Le había visto demasiadas veces desdeñar compañía o comentarios para necesitar la aprobación de alguien.  
Pero tenía que haber sido él, porque había saltado al ser descubierto.  
Se había suicidado porque le habían acorralado.  
Ocultó la cara en las manos un instante con un suspiro, casi riendo, casi llorando, con aquel maldito sabor agrio que no se iba ni bajo la sequedad algo metálica del wisky.  
Había algo dentro de él que no lograba explicar y que durante todo aquel día, en que en la comisaría se había celebrado su muerte a base de caras largas, silencios pastosos, y miradas perdidas, había crecido y crecido hasta casi no dejarle respirar.

Se levantó sin soltar el vaso, porque necesitaba aire. Necesitaba...  
Necesitaba.

Y tras abrir la ventana sus ojos se perdieron un segundo en el horizonte que desdibujaba sus líneas en la oscuridad.  
Miró hacia abajo, pensando en que había una distancia parecida a la que el detective saltó.  
Demasiada distancia. Se estremeció antes de volver a perder la mirada para alejar el pensamiento de que debía sentir alguien que daba aquel paso.

Y entonces, con un segundo de duda, sus ojos dejaron de bagar tras una arrítmia, manteniéndose fijos en un punto casi perdido en las sombras.  
El descampado cercano en el que iban a construír en pocas semanas otro bloque de apartamentos y que él podía ver perfectamente desde la ventana de su comedor le había hecho maldecir muchas noches; pero no aquella.

No sonrió, no pestañeó, no se movió; solo se quedó ahí, mirando un estúpido trozo de muro que quedaba en pie, como una gran pancarta justo bajo su ventana mientras el nudo del estómado se hacía más y más grande.

Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes

Había oído sobre aquello. Sobre gente que pese a todas las pruebas seguía defendiendo la inocencia de quien hacía un año se había inmolado al saltar desde varios pisos, importándole un carajo quién pudiese verle.  
Casi como un Jesucristo de la cultura Pop que había aceptado un sacrifício por un bien mayor.

Pestañeó porque el aire pareció volver de golpe a sus pulmones por primera vez en un año y lo aturdió, mientras el wisky volvía a saber a wisky.

Sin duda, aquellas letras malgarabateadas en spray rojo, en un muro que no importaba a nadie eran la mayor epifanía que Syl Anderson había tenído o tendría en su vida. Lo habría jurado ante quien fuese, mientras el nudo se hacía mas grande y le apretaba el cuello, hundíendose justo bajo el arco mandibular a lado y lado, haciendo que la respiración se le voliese superficial y demasiado pastosa y sus ojos quedasen vidriosos un instante, sin dejar de estar fijos, cansados y confusos.

Aquella sensación que llevaba comiéndoselo por dentro un año entero.  
Aquella estúpida voz.  
Aquella convicción de que había algo con él que no iba bien.  
Todo aquello tenía una explicación demasiado simple: creía en Sherlock Holmes.

Pese a las pruebas, pese a los periódicos, pese a la cordura, pese a Sally...pese a todo, un año después de su muerte seguía creyendo en aquel hombre exasperante de un modo que él mismo no podía explicar.  
Tal vez era sentimiendo de culpa.  
Lo desechó al instante.

La voz de él volvió a llamárle imbécil en la noche, porque tenía todas las piezas de un puzle que era incapaz de montar.

Creía en Sherlock Holmes, y no lo entendía. Ni siquiera era su amigo. Ni siquiera le gustaba.  
Creía en Sherlock Holmes.  
Tal vez si había un más allá podría decírselo.  
Tal vez no haría falta porque él ya lo sabría.  
Y por eso, pese a los insultos, las humillaciones, el desdén y todo lo demás, pese a eso, frente a aquella pintada que en pocas semanas ya no estaría allí y a nadie más que él le importaría levantó ligeramente su vaso, apoyándolo en el lateral de la ventana y esbozó una sonrisa algo mas nostálgica de lo que le hubiese gustado para brindar por el regreso del detective a Londres de aquel modo estúpido e infántil que, algo le dijo, le hubiese gustado.

Y por el hombre convertido en Dios.


End file.
